Becoming Death Revised Edition
by RagChinaDoll
Summary: Ryan Wolfe's DNA is found at a crime scene and he is no where to be seen. When a note is found in the pocket off the victim it is discovered that Ryan has been taking by a mass murdering cop killer. Story is still set in season 4. Revised edition.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so after going over this story I realized how crap it was. So after talking with my cousin, who helps me when ever I get stuck in my stories, we talked and came around to the idea of going over the story and then re-write it. This way I hope it's much easier to read and understand this time around. The original copy is still up and it will be until I finish posting the revised addition so feel free to see if this one is better then that version.**

**Title: Becoming Death.**

**Rating: I'm going to stick with a T rating. **

**Summary: Ryan Wolfe's DNA is found at a crime scene and he is no where to be seen. When a note is found in the pocket off the victim it is discovered that Ryan has been taking by a mass murdering cop killer. Story is still set in season 4. Revised edition. **

**Disclaimer: the only thing of CSI that I own are the DVD's. Wish I could own the show that way I would have never made Ryan a I do not own anything and I am not famous nor am I in CSI.**

-Chapter One-

Undisclosed Location in Miami

A man holding a knife slowly came into the view of an another man who was tied to the chair that stood in the centre of the room, he tried to move away as the knife came dangerously close to his throat. The knife moved down from his throat to his chest.

"So officer," he teased as he slowly sliced into the officer's chest.

A low hiss of pain escaped his lips before he had the chance to fight it back. "What do you want form me" he begged through gritted teeth.

"If I told you that it would take away all the fun" as he said this he sliced another gash along the officer's chest. Another cut was made quickly followed by another then another until the whole chest of the officer was a complete mess.

His blood slowly fell to the floor only to be meet by other people's blood who had been here before him. "Oh God" he sounded pathetic to his own ears he had no clue as to how he sounded to his tormenter.

Wiping the blood on the knife off using the clothes of the other man before him he let the knife fall to the floor discarded. "God won't help you know." Taking the gun from behind his back he positioned it at the back of the officers head.

BANG BANG

**Crime Scene in Miami**

The Miami police department had been searching for Officer Daniels ever since he went missing from out side the last crime scene. They didn't think that when they received another call out this morning that it would be of his cold dead body.

As Frank looked on at the young mans body that lay discarded near his feet he couldn't help but recall the other crime scene's he had had to go to in the last month that involved an officers body being found discarded among common filth of the Miami streets. Officer Daniels would make the sixth or seventh victim of this creep.

Horatio's team worked around him. Calleigh Duquesne was taking photographic evidence of the surrounding area, Eric Delco was taking samples of the ground beath the body, Alexx Woods the M.E was examining the body while Horatio Caine stood and watched his team. Well most of his team. There was one face that was missing from this scene.

"Has any one seen Mister Wolfe?" he asked. It was unlike Ryan to not show up to a scene and these particular crimes had been very difficult for the young man to handle.

"I hope you don't mind Horatio but I told him to go home and get some rest, he's been spending far too much time working these cases, he needs to catch up on much needed sleep before he even thinks of coming back to work" it was much like Alexx to make sure that her friends were in their best of health. See would do any thing for he work mates, who had become much like a work family to her, even if it meant having to go over their bosses head in order to make sure they would stay healthy.

"I agree that he has been logging in far too much time" Horatio noted "I'll make sure that he takes some vacation time after we catch this guy."

As Horatio started to walk away from the scene Alexx called out to him to come back. As he reached he noticed that she had become much paler and she was holding something in her hand.

"What is it Alexx" Eric inquired he too had noticed that Alexx looked rather shaken up.

"Horatio I think I may have made a mistake" she said softly as she handed the sheet of paper over to him.

As he looked at it his face too began to lose slight colour. He let it slip from his hand and glide towards to floor. He quickly ran towards his waiting vehicle and then dove off before any one could ask where he was going.

Out of curiosity Eric and Calleigh walked over and picked it up from the floor. They both read it before they too moved towards their own mode of transport leaving Alexx behind with guilt that she truly believed she deserved.

As soon as Horatio reached his destination he didn't even bothered to stop his engine before he leaped out. As quickly as he could he took his gun out of its holster and moved towards the front door of the house before him. To his out most surprise the door was open a jar this sent alarm bells ringing in his ears.

He moved slowly into the house aiming his gun in front of him. He checked each room finding each empty. As he came to the last one he heard a noise from behind him he turned to find both Eric's and Calleigh guns trained on him.

"H, have you found any thing?" Eric sounded shaken Horatio thought it may have been from reading the note Alexx had found.

"Nothing yet, I have just the one room left to look inside of." He turned back around and started to walk back into the last room.

They didn't find that of what they had feared they may have found instead they only saw a box it was seated in the middle of the bed, red blood drops around it, nothing written on the front or any sides of it and looked harmless enough. But in this job you never took any thing by face value.

"Should we open it?" asked Calleigh. A part of her knew that they should wait for the bomb squad to come and take a look at it; however another part of her the more un-safe part of her really wanted to know now what lay inside the enclosed box.

"If he wanted us dead he would of left a mob at the scene in stead of written words on paper, I think he brought us here to find it, and he wants us to look in side" Horatio walked over to the bed becoming disturbed as he saw the crimson drops covering parts of the bedding sheets.

"Perhaps it would be best if you guys stayed outside" Horatio said back t is team behind him. If he had miss judged this and they got harmed because of it he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for it.

Eric and Calleigh looked at each other just that stare was enough. "No way H" Eric replied "we're staying here with you" Calleigh added.

Slowly Horatio opened the box. As he stared inside some thing shinny sparkled. It was the unmistakeable sight off eight police shields. When ever a body was found they had not been able to trace their shield they had checked every know shops that was stupid enough to sell such a thing but each inquiry made was only another dead end. If the killer was giving them the shield's it must mean that he was nearing the end of what he had started.

Looking beyond the shield's Horatio spotted a CSI ID badge. After putting a glove on he picked it up and held it above his head.

Calleigh and Eric walked over to Horatio as soon as they saw the face on the badge.

The badge belonged to Ryan.

-End of Chapter-

**Hope this one was way much more better then the first original chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay same chapter two just made more changes. Thanks you to Karen for spotting those mistakes. I have a reason for them I was high on DR PEPPER at one o'clock in the morning when I started this chapter. I did think that I went over it before posting but I properly didn't.**

**-Chapter Two- **

Looking beyond the shield's Horatio spotted a CSI ID badge. After putting a glove on he picked it up and held it above his head.

Calleigh and Eric walked over to Horatio as soon as they saw the face on the badge.

The badge belonged to Ryan.

"Oh God" Calleigh breathed out. She couldn't believer her own eyes. True she had read the note but not once had she believed what was written. She thought it was all made up, that it was just a sick joke he was playing on the team. Get them to panic so they would make a mistake at the crime scene losing evidence in the process. She thought that when they came here they would find Ryan safe and sound in the confines of his own home. It was only now that she took the words seriously.

"Mother Fuc..." Eric trailed off practically yelling. The thought of the words being lies had crossed his mind. He didn't want to come here and find his work colleagues mutilated body, that would have been hard to handle. But coming here and finding only a box with each of the deceased officer's shields and Ryan's ID wasn't much better.

"Tape this place of its now a crime scene" Horatio walked out of the house. Now there was only one thing that he was concerned about that being the safe return of Ryan Wolfe.

**Five Hours Ago**

After Alexx had insisted that he should go home and get rest Ryan had to admit to him self that he was in fact shattered. If he didn't get some rest and soon then he would properly drop dead on his feet.

As he walked over to his front door, from his off duty car, he could feel eyes staring at him "strange" he whispered under his breath. As soon as the feeling came it disappeared again however once he entered his bedroom it came back.

"Hello" he spoke into his empty home "Any one there" as expected to reply was heard. Ryan put the feeling down to the fact that he was sleep deprived.

Leaving his keys on his night stand and his gun along with it he moved over towards to his wardrobe. As soon as he had gotten changed into some fresh clothing he was going to go on a drive to clear his head and then come back home to bed.

After stepping out off his jeans a hand covered his lips followed by a knife that came around hovering over his Adams Apple.

"Hello Ryan" came the voice behind him.

Ryan froze. He couldn't blink breath talk any thing.

"Are you scared Officer Wolfe?" the guys mouth was incredibly close to Ryan's ear. His hand, that was holding the knife, moved down towards Ryan's chest.

As the knife entered Ryan's shirt he closed his eyes not wanting to know what may happen next.

"You are scared" his mouth leaned in closer to Ryan's ear "I" the knife began to cut in to Ryan's skin "Can" it went in deeper "Tell" the knife went even deeper and continued to go deeper until a silenced whine escaped Ryan's own mouth.

As soon as the moan was heard the knife escaped Ryan's chest. As blood flowed down his chest Ryan felt panic rise inside.

"You know how" he waited awhile to see if Ryan would reply who did try to but his mind couldn't form any words. He slowly leaned in so his lips were near Ryan's ear again he moved his hand with the knife over his chest again stopping when he came to the heart "your heat beat just quicken."

He removed his hand that was on Ryan's mouth as well as his hand on his chest then placed them on Ryan's back and then very quickly pushed Ryan forward so that his head hit the closet door.

Ryan was left dizzy from the blow the push had caused. He then felt the pressure of another person's body weight as the person who had caused him to fall pushed his head towards the wall again and again until he finally fell unconsciousness.

As he Ryan lay on the floor he couldn't help but admirer what he had done. This would be his finale victory. This would be his master piece.

But before the victory comes he must put all the pieces of the game in place. Picking up Ryan's discarded jeans he unclipped the I.D. badge that was upon it. A wicked smile spread across his face as he looked at the image upon it.

**Back to the Present**

Eric looked at the results he held in his hands. He knew that it would come back as being positive but that doesn't mean that he couldn't live in hope.

"Hay" Calleigh greeted. Her voice was low and scratchy almost as if she had just been crying.

"Results came back its Ryan's blood" he said as he handed over the results to her.

"Well we all knew that it would. Eric did yo..." she paused. Was she sure she wanted to go ahead with this "Eric earlier when we were looking at that box that was left at his...at Ryan's house, did you happen to see what else was in there?"

"You mean the big brown envelope, yeah I saw it. I asked H when we got back here if he wanted me to process it since he told me to process the original note but he didn't answer me just walked away. Wonder what's in it"

As realization hit her as to what may be inside. "Do you think it could be another note?"

"Properly" Eric breathed out. His hands were shaking. He didn't understand why he was so concerned about Ryan. It was his belief that Wolfe hated him. Mind you he had been acting more polite towards himself lately. "When we get Ryan back remind me to be more polite to him"

"Yeah well before you can do that we have to get him back. Especially back alive"

**Horatio's office**

Ever since leaving Alexx alone with her tears he had stayed in his office. Alexx had acted as he had suspected she would. She had tried not to start to cry in front of him. But as all ways the tears came out eventually.

The envelope that had been found at Ryan's house was laying on his desk.

He had already opened it but hadn't looked inside. Each time he went to look at the contents a bang of guilt would hit his heart.

He didn't know what to expect from what he would find inside. He did know however that he wouldn't find any thing pleasant.

"Your being foolish" he said to him self. He then began to remove the contents of the envelope out on to his desk. He was right he didn't like what he found.

**Morgue**

Alexx was seated at her own desk clutching one of the photo frames that she kept there tightly to her chest. She had not had the chance to get a good picture of the team but she did have separate ones. The one that she had clutched to her chest right now was one of her Ryan and Maxine. It was taken at Ryan's house when he had invited herself, Maxine, Eric and Calleigh to back to his house to hang out since they couldn't go to the labs Christmas party. He did invite Horatio alone too but he could not make it.

As soon as Horatio had walked into her room she knew that what she had been dreading was true.

She blamed herself for this. She knew that she only did it for the all the good reasons. She had wanted to make sure that Ryan didn't fall down at a crime scene and gotten hurt in the process. If that happened and she could have done something to prevent it then she wouldn't have gotten away with it guilt free.

"I'm sorry Ryan" she whispered in the empty room as she held the image tight to the center of her chest.

-End of Chapter-

**That's it that's all I've got for this one. Oh gosh my original version was actually incredible stupid. What prescription drugs was I on when I was writing that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't think this is the best of chapters. Sorry about that. Oh and I think I may have written every one out of character. Just not sure how I'm going to keep it the way it went in the original but improve it at the same time. **

Chapter three:

She blamed herself for this. She knew that she only did it for the all the good reasons. She had wanted to make sure that Ryan didn't fall down at a crime scene and gotten hurt in the process. If that happened and she could have done something to prevent it then she wouldn't have gotten away with it guilt free.

"I'm sorry Ryan" she whispered in the empty room as she held the image tight to the centre of her chest.

**- · - · - · - · -**

Darkness was all he saw when he opened his eyes. He was enveloped in it. Cold. He was laying on some thing extremely cold. His head was throbbing. What had happened to make his head fill like his brain had exploded?

Where was he any way? The last thing that he could remember was being at home, he had started to get changed then...

It hit just like his head had hit his closet door. He moved his hand to his chest only to be stopped by an unforeseen force which pulled at his arms. He looked at his arms, trying to see what it was stopping him from moving, a shine reflected of the metal cuffs that were tightly wrapped around his wrists.

He fought against them, knowing that it was stupid, until his wrist became a bloody mess. He began to panic. If he panic then he would find him self in a deeper mess then just his bloody hands. It would start with him having difficulty breathing then he would properly pass out or hyperventilate. Ever since he was a child and he became stressed or scared then he would have a panic attack. They wouldn't last long but when he was as scared as he was now then they would be very bad.

"De...eep cal..min...g bre...aths" he said to himself trying hard to reassure himself. His words being so broken apart shocked him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled to keep them at bay.

He regained his composure at the same time as light attacked his eyes. A door swung opened to revile the silhouette of a man. He came forward slowly. Something hand from his solider, possibly a bag, there was something else in his other hand. He could really tell what it was. It was long and pointy at one end. A knife Ryan guessed.

He walked towards Ryan, dumping the bag in the nearest corner, it was clearer now that it was in fact a knife that he held in his hand.

"Nice of your to wake up Ryan" he hissed. He winched as he bent down to look at Ryan in the eye "bet you're scared." He raised his knife to Ryan's face placing it under his eye.

Ryan attempted to move away from the knife but the hand that was now placed at the back of his head forced him to stay with his face forward.

"Who are you?" Ryan whimpered as the knife pressed harder against his skin.

"You know very well who I am" he moved move his hands away from Ryan and then stood up walking over to the bag he had left on the side lines.

He ruffled about inside it for awhile coming out with a small reveller gun. A hand reached for his face as it came nearer to him Ryan looked away the hand pulled at Ryan's hair so hard that a few strands were tugged out.

In his pocket lay a small white envelope. The address, which was hand written, was the address of the Miami Crime Lab

**- · - · - · - · -**

Horatio had been staring at the photo for a while now. There was ten photos all together all of Ryan. Some were of him in the lab, how had these ones been taken in the first place, one was taken from a crime scene that happened not so long ago. Then there

How did they get taken from that close proximity?

They were all of Ryan. There were people in the back ground but there faces, for some reason, had been scratched over.

True he was no psychologist; however judging by the pictures that he held in his hand the photographer who he guessed had taken Ryan; he may have a slight obsession with the young man.

This fact scared Horatio to no end. And if he had been taken by the man they suspected then the poor guy was in some very bad trouble.

He was looking at the log sheet of evidence that was found at Ryan's home. Skin cells had been found by Ryan's bed, on the box that was found on the bed and on a window sill, at the same window sill sigh of a break in was found, the shields that were found did in fact belong to the deceased officers.

And, after further examination of the blood that was left at the scene, not only Ryan's DNA was found along with it there was an unknown male and an unknown females found. They were both related, father and daughter, the female's blood was a few weeks old and was showing sighs off being put on ice and then taken of again.

This was may be a possible way to find the person, or persons, who had taken Ryan.

Knock at his door caught Horatio of guard. He looked up and noticed that a very down looking Valera and Natalia were standing out side. He signalled for them to enter which they did, though be it slowly, Valeria dried her eyes then looked at her boss in the eyes.

"What can I do for you ladies?" he asked.

"We would like to know..."

Valeria broke Natalia off before she could finish asking her question "dose he have Ryan?" she half begged half ordered. You could hear the pain and fear loudly in her voice. It was also cracked and harsh as if she had been yelling or crying for while.

"I'm afraid tha..."

Neither of the two women needed him to say any more. They knew that Ryan had properly been taken by the same man who they had been after for the past few weeks but having hoped and very much wished that it was all just some mix up that had happened they shocked to no end.

Natalia stepped back in complete shock while Valeria nearly fell to the floor as fresh tears hit her eyes.

She had not known Ryan that long and didn't really want to not after he had unmistakably seen evidence that was filed wrong and lost her job. After taking a while to think about it it really wasn't his fault. It was no ones really.

Too make it up to her he had taken her out. They were not dates, they had both made that clear, they just happened to be two friends hanging out with each other.

Valeria had been working on the DNA evidence that had been handed in and when they match came up as being Ryan's, that was when Valeria had started to cry, she had to make sure that her eyes were not playing trick on her. So she went to find some one who could give her closer, after a while of softly crying in the ladies by her self, she found her back in the DNA lab looking at the screen she had left on.

"_I paged Eric with the results, he's gonna come by and get a print out off it in a while, so it has to be true" Natalia sniffed. Why was she getting so emotional? _

"_Do you know if any one is sure about this" she nearly begged._

"_We could go ask H" she said a bit more positively. _

That was when they went to Horatio's office. That was when they were told that one off their friends had been taken by a monster. That was when a part of their world had gotten smaller.

"Would you like any time to get your mind sorted" Horatio knew how hard these sort of things hit the females of his team.

"You need us to find Ryan" Valeria said in a soft whisper.

**-End of Chapter-**

A/N: Okay. I decided to put a put of RaVe in this chapter mostly to set it up for the sequel that I did. oh and when I finish this one I will be re-doing the sequel.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: okay so something upset me about this chapter. It took me awhile but I finally found what was wrong about it. Hope it works better.**

**- Chapter Four -**

"Would you like any time to get your mind sorted" Horatio knew how hard these sort of things hit the females of his team.

"You need us to find Ryan" Valeria said in a soft whisper.

"It's properly best if you two ladies see if Eric and Calleigh need your assistance" he said.

The pair nodded and walked out of the office.

Horatio looked back down at the envelope he had to process it. But he had to make sure that one else would see the contents. He had checked the back of one photo and to his surprise he found something written on it.

He could not make it out, the handwriting was a mess, the words had been written closely together almost as if each word was just one letter. There were five lines written. The last line however he managed to make out what had been written. It was an address.

**- · - · - · - · -**

He was lying on the ground again starring out of the hole in the roof and into the sky. He was cold, he was bloody and he was tiered.

He had managed to work out where he was being held. It was a cabin, an old one by the state of the place, not only was there a hole in the sealing but some of the floor boards were torn up; nails stuck out at odd angles he had been cut by one already when he had stretched his leg out.

A steam of moonlight covered his body and it was only now that he managed to see the full harm that had befallen his body.

The cuffs that were once around his wrists were no longer there instead they were replaced by sticky tape which was wrapped tightly around them. The little area's that he could see were all red and rather gruesome to look at. Bruises had started to form against his skin. They were dark some where even boot shaped. His chest was sore. Blood spec-lets were dotted here and there.

He couldn't sleep he had tried a few times but each time he closed his eyes he would be reminded of the pain he was in. Who ever had taken him really wanted to cause him pain and he was doing a very good job at it.

A shadow crept under the door. A shadow of a man.

The handle turned ever so slowly reviling the man Ryan knew was going to be there. He was right in his assumption in came the man who had taken him. And he wasn't alone this time. Behind him was a girl, a young girl, she must had been not older then twenty maybe even younger. Ryan could see bruises covering some areas of skin that were not covered by her clothing.

He walked past Ryan but the girl went straight over to him. She was carrying a small bag. She kneeled beside him reaching out her hand to his wounded head.

"He may have a concussion" she said aloud. Opening her bag Ryan saw why it was so light. The only things inside were a few cotton swabs, antiseptic wipes, bandages and other first aid implements.

When something cold came into contact with the sensitive area on his head Ryan moved his whole body back until he was crushing his back against the wall.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" the girl said in a caring voice. She made sure that she had Ryan's eye contact before she applied pressure to his head again.

"Get me out of here" Ryan begged whispering softy. So soft that if it wasn't for the closeness they were in the young girl would never have heard him.

"I can't" she replied while dressing his head.

They stayed silent for a while until the girl moved down to his wrists when she stepped back with a gasp. She reached in her bag for a pair of scissors to cut away his bindings.

"Don't" came the roaring voice from the man that now stood behind the pair.

"But I have to treat his wrist's" the girl protested in return she got a slap across the face.

"You can treat them while their tied" he spat back. Taking out a knife and bringing it close to her face.

She swallowed and nodded her head then took Ryan's hands in hers and assessed the damage done.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. Ryan wondered why she had said this when all of a sudden hot burning pain surged though his body. Hissing and panting Ryan looked down at his saw wrists.

A chuckle was heard form the man behind them. He definitely enjoyed it when Ryan was in pain.

"I forgot you like it when they're in pain" she said anger bursting though her teeth.

He stepped forward raising his hand to her again. But she didn't look away she kept staring at him. He gave up his starring contest with her and lowered his fist.

"Your going back home in twenty minutes you can take the car. Finish up quick" he spat out.

The girl turned back to Ryan "your Ryan Wolfe? Aren't you." a small smile crept up onto her lips.

Ryan had to admit that the warmth from her smile made his heart lighten up. He nodded remembering that he had been asked a question.

"I'm Faith, Faith Harleys," she pointed her head in the direction that the man had walked of in. "his daughter. He's Michael my so called dad" she turned and looked inside her bag. She came back out with a small little packet "this is an antiseptic wipe it has added anti-biotics so hopeful you'll won't get an infection" she smiled sadly at him.

"Stop talking to him" Michael came out of the room he was in. Ryan noticed that there was a small white envelope in his hand. "That's enough" he yanked Faith up by her upper arm from of the floor. He dragged her over to the door "take this and give it to Alexx Woods. She the coroner at his" he nodded his head at Ryan "crime lab. Make sure she gets it" he pushed the envelope into her chest.

"What about my stuff?" she said back trying to get over to her bag.

"You have the keys for the car, that's all you're going to be needing, I'll come find you when you're needed."

Looking over at Ryan she hoped that her eyes were convaying what she wanted to voice 'sorry'.

And she was sorry. Sorry that she had to leave him with the monster that she once called family.

**- End of Chapter -**


	5. Chapter 5

**- Chapter Five -**

Alexx had been going over the autopsied results from each of the cases that still accompanied her desk. Not being a CSI she had nothing that she could do to help find Ryan. But what she could do was help other families with finding what happened to their loved ones.

She was just reading the last page of one of the reports when foot step entered her room. She looked up in time to see a young lady stop in front of her desk.

"Hi, some one asked me to take this down to you" she said handing over a small white envelope.

"Who was it that asked you?" Alexx asked looking at the envelope that the young lady held in her hand.

"It's really important that you take this" urgency was clear in her voice.

Alexx stood there for a while not know if she should take the envelope that was being handed to her. "Did one of the CSI's ask you to take this to me?"

"Look I don't care if you take it or not" she said choosing to ignore the question she placed the envelope on the table and turning to leave.

Alexx watched her go. When she was out of the room she diverted her eyes to what had been placed on her desk and that was when she noticed it. Written on the back, in neat hand writing that she knew so well, was the word "HELP."

As quickly as she could she turned the envelope over and ripping the seal open. Inside she found a folded piece of paper and four other pieces of what looked like card. Un-folding the paper she dropped the envelope with the rest of the contents inside.

_Dear Doctor Woods _

_I watched you at the scene earlier today or whenever you are reading this and I must say your affection and fear for our mutual friend is, how can I put this, heart warming. Your reaction is what __catch me__ by surprise. You must really care for Mister Wolfe. _

_ Knowing this you must be generally worried about his safe keeping so I enclosed a few pictures to set your mind at ease. _

_Oh and be a dear __if you can? __Tell Horatio I said hi and that I will be in touch. _

"Pictures" Alexx said allowed. She bent down and picked up the envelope that she had previously dropped. Left inside was the four individual cards having a closer look she realised that they were indeed Polaroid photos.

Tacking them out with shaking hands she bit back the sobs that were willing to spill from her lips as she stared at the images of her wounded friend.

The first one was of Ryan he was lying in the back of what must have been a car boot. His face was sweaty and there was a small trail of blood coming down from the top of his head his hair was sticking together because of it. A shirt was hanging loosely of his arms reviling a small cut in the middle of his chest.

The picture was a close up on his face. his eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted. The blood was still present on his forehead. Apart from that he just looked to be sleeping.

Alexx placed her hand over her mouth after she looked at the next one it was Ryan's hands tied together tightly with handcuffs. Ryan must have protested against them because his hands had become a bloody mess. It was horrific to look at.

The last one was a full picture of Ryan. Blood covered the jeans he was wearing, she couldn't be sure were the blood was coming from for she couldn't see any serious cuts on his body, apart from his wrists. She hoped that he hadn't cut too deep and severed a main artery. His face had a look of dread on it.

She let them fall from her hands as she turned her back on them. She went straight over to the sink leaning over it she lent over it gagging and coughing feeling the effects of what she had just looked at.

Given her job she should have been used to seeing sights like this. But the fact that some one could do this to one of her close friends was too much to consider.

**- · - · - · - · -**

Horatio walked down the hallways with no destination in mind. He was stopped many times by people who wanted to know if what they had heard was true. And each time he had to look into there eyes and tell them that his team was doing all they could to find Ryan.

He soon found himself at the door to Alexx's morgue. He was about to turn and leave when he heard the sound of some one chocking on sobs.

"Alexx" he said while opening the doors.

He looked around the room trying to found who had made the sound. He spotted Alexx sitting on the floor her legs crossed, her head in her hands which were wet with tears.

"Alexx" he said softly walking over to her.

He placed his hand on her solider hoping that it would get her to look up at him but she didn't instead she pointed one hand over to the scattered papers that lay on the floor a few feet away.

Horatio hesitated from seeing what was lying there. But knowing what ever it was had made Alexx respond in this way made Horatio hesitate.

He was about to walk over to it when Alexx grabbed hold of his arm making him turn and look at her.

"My Baby's hurting" she whispered. She let go of Horatio as he walked over to the heap of papers.

After reading it over and looking at the pictures he started to walk out of the room.

"We'll find him" he announced before leaving the room completely.

**- End of Chapter -**

**I'm sorry if you think Alexx was a bit OOC but this is the way I wanted to chapter to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry for the delay of this chapter I have a really good reason for not managing to get this out sooner but I have a really good reason. This year is my first year at collage so I have to try and get used to the new system. **

**This also means that my time will be separated on many different things. Course work, family and then my stories. I'll still try to get a chapter out a week but it may not always be like that. **

**- Chapter Six -**

Alexx stepped out of the elevator with Horatio by her side as they walked towards his office she had managed to get over the initial shock of the letter and was now only slightly on edge. It had taken only a few words from Horatio to convince her to leave her morgue in order for the place to be processed, he was hoping that would get DNA or finger prints belonging to the girl who had taken the letter that still lay on the ground down there.

He left her there, in his office, so he could find one of his remaining team members. It didn't take him long before he found Calleigh outside the ballistic lab talking to one of the many technicians; he wasn't sure which one it was since he could only see the back of the person's head.

The technician and Calleigh finished their conversation before Horatio reached them. Calleigh was also about to walk away but as soon as she saw Horatio she began to walk towards him.

"Calleigh we have a situation. Alexx received a letter earlier today from Ryan's kidnapper. it was hand delivered by a young Caucasian female medium height slim build and dark hair, the CCTV footage might be able to give you a clear image of her face, I need you to process her morgue see if you can find any evidence that will point us to a positive ID"

"What did the 'Letter' say?" she asked.

"Cath me if you can" Horatio replied walking away from Calleigh and towards the lay out room that held all the evidence that they had collected on Ryan's case.

He found Eric in there standing over plastic evidence bags that held single pieces of paper other bags holding the laminate photo's of Ryan. They were of the letters that they had originally received. The one found at the crime scene. The one found at Ryan's apartment.

"What are these?" he asked holding up one of the photo's. Anger could be heard slightly in his voice but not venomous anger more of an aggravated sense of anger.

"They were enclosed inside the envelope that we found at Mister Wolfe's home" he replied.

Eric turned the photos over reviling the blank side of the sheet. "Do you know what this means? The hand writing looks like it belongs to a child?"

Horatio stayed silent finally realising what was written in the messing handwriting.

"Eric" he said trying to get the younger mans attention to what he had seen.

Eric walked over to his bosses side looking down at what he was looking at what he was looking at. That was when he noticed what his boss previously had noticed.

It wasn't just an address that was written on the back. It was in fact four different map references. All located in the everglades.

**- · - · - · - · -**

Ryan was beginning to become very irritated. It wasn't the fact that he had been kidnapped, using the only term he could think of to call his current situation, or the fact that he was in pain. No. it was for the simple fact that Michael had been starring at him for the last half an hour.

He didn't mind if he was getting beaten, at least then he knew what ho should be expecting to come, a punch or a kick along with the occasional slap. He could cope with the pain that Michael may inflict on him. So when Michael had disappeared for a while then came back brandishing a baseball bat in hand he had braced himself ready for the strike. But the strike never came.

Instead when Michael was in mid swing he suddenly stopped dead. Dropping the bat and backing away until his back hit the opposite wall.

"Why am I here?" Ryan asked between gritted teeth.

For the longest time the only sound that was being created was Ryan's harsh breathing and the sound of wild life that lived outside.

Until Michael spoke up "you're just my leverage. Take one of the CSI's who are working my case just so I can aggravate the others. And while they searched for you I could easily slip in and kill that stupid Judge who set away my son and they would have to let me go because I had you" his voice was full of venom and hate. Pouring out of his lips with each word that past.

Ryan looked at him confused. One question still plaguing his mind "why... why take me? Why chose me?"

"I don't know" he stepped closer to Ryan looking him straight in the eye. "And to answer another question the other cops were practice. Simply practice. After I chose who it was that I was going to 'abduct' I needed practice. Just so I could see how far I could go with you" by now he had reached Ryan, who tried to back away further into the wall, but that didn't stop Michael he just reached his hand out to Ryan pulling him away.

"Why? Me!" Ryan repeated with more urgency in his voice.

"I don't know completely. Do you want to know what happened to my son?" he didn't wait for a reply just started talking looking of beyond Ryan "he would be Twenty-Nine if he was still alive. Not that much older then you right Ryan. He could have gone far if that no good son of a... if he didn't send my boy to prison he wouldn't have gotten murdered by the pond scum that filtrate them. Nine years for a crime he didn't commit. You kind of remind me of him" Michael placed his hand on Ryan's check travelling up so he could ruffle his hair before Ryan knocked it away "his hair, his eye's, his everything."

Ryan backed away again trying to get away from the man in front of him.

"But he's gone now. And I only have one more thing to do before I join him and his mother. But before that we have a few things we have to do" his hand suddenly came in contact with Ryan's face.

He looked at his watch quickly before striking Ryan again. "We'll have to go soon. That's if your work colleague's are as good as their reputation says they are. You don't mind riding in the boot again do you?"

"I'd rather not ride anywhere with you" Ryan whispered while spitting out blood that was collecting in his mouth.

"Wrong answer" Michael replied before hitting Ryan again and again before his body slummed to the floor spitting more blood onto the ground "if you asked nicely I may have let you sit in the passenger seat."

**- End of Chapter -**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Hopefully soon I don't want to leave you all for too long again. I was so mean to do that to you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry. Oh my. I can't believe I completely forgot to update this story I have had the chapter ready for a while now but I've only just realised I haven't updated. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I really do say that a lot. I do hope I have your forgiveness. **

**This is an Alexx chapter and it happens at the same time as the following two occur. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**- Chapter Seven -**

Calleigh, Cooper and Alexx were in the AV lab searching though the morgues CCTV footage to try and get a clear image of the girl who came to Alexx. They had been searching for over thirty minutes but they hadn't been lucky to get a clear image of her face.

The buzzing of Calleigh's phone distracted the group from what they had been focusing on. "It's Eric," she announced as she turned away from the pair and walked out of the room leaving them to continue the search.

Alexx eye's stayed glued to the screen wanting, needing, to find the identity or some sort of clue that would point them in the right direction to find this person identity. It took her a while to get over the shock that the images had brought on but she had gotten over that and was now more determined then she had been before to find Ryan and bring him home. Where he would be safe from harm and with the people who would care for him and help him take in what she is sure to be a very traumatic experience.

"I don't think we're going to find any thing," Cooper expressed as he stretched back in his seat "she may just be lucky and managed to stay out of frame or she knew were they where and intentionally hide from them."

"There has got to be some thing," she begged. Her eyes portraying fear, her heart begging for help. She couldn't let another one of her babies suffer. Especially if she had the power to help them.

"We've looked over them five times already. There's nothing. She keeps her head down so we can't see her face when we do get a glimpse of her and she didn't want to be seen so she made sure that she wouldn't be," he didn't release how tense his voice was until he had finished his sentence. "I'm sorry Alexx. I know we don't see much of each other but...I'm as worried about Ryan as you but trust me in my professional opinion when I say we can't get much more from this. I'm sorry."

Alexx stayed quiet starring blackly at the screen and that's when she spotted it. In the corner of the frame there was a card in her pocket just poking out slightly was a logo and she would recognise it any time. It was the logo for the Miami Dade Emergency Hospital.

"It's okay Dan. Can you tell Calleigh that I've gone to check some thing and I'll be back soon," She stood and left the room passing Calleigh as she made her way back in.

"Where's Alexx going to?"

"I think I upset her. Said she was going to check something,"

"I'll leave it awhile before I tell her what Eric said. Him and H have found a possible location that Ryan may be at I'm meeting them there," she left the room again leaving Copper behind.

**- · - · - · - · -**

Alexx drove to the hospital not knowing what it was she was going to do. She didn't even know if the answers she wanted were here but she had to check. She parked near the entrance of the hospital and waited. Soon the hospitals shifts would be changing and she may be able to see who she was looking for would show up.

The hospital's doors opened making Alexx sit up and look at who it was. Walking out of the door was a young man taking out a pack of cigarettes and walking to a smoking shelter. Sighing she sat back.

"Hay I'll see you later," the voice sparked something in Alexx memory. Looking up she spotted the familiar face of girl she had came here to find.

She was walking away from a group of other girls she was walking though the parking lot towards an ugly beaten down station wagon and she knew if she didn't do something soon then she would possible lose her only chance to talk to her.

Getting out of her car she quickly jogged towards the younger women. "Excuse me," she cried trying to catch her attention.

She turned around with a kind smile on her face but it didn't last "...oh God," she stuttered "...its you!"

"I'm not here to harm you or any thing I just wanted to know if you can help me. The package you gave me it had pictures of my friend. He's missing. I was hoping that you will help me find him. I can get you protective custody if that helps," Alexx knew she sounded desperate but she truly didn't care if her tone of voice pushed the girl to give her some answers she didn't care.

"I can't. If he found out I helped you. If he knew I was even talking to you now he'd..." she trailed on. The fear was clear on her face.

"Who? Who is it your so scared of?"

"My dad," she confessed "he took your friend if I helped you and he found out...if he were to find out then...well he's properly kill me. And honestly I only care about keeping myself alive. I'm sorry about your friend. He may already be dead by now anyways," her voice held no emotion. It sounded flat and soulless.

"What about Ryan Wolfe the young man who's missing. Your father took him away from his friends. Your father has hurt him and you don't care if he lives or dies. Help me please because if we don't find him alive I'll make it my mission to put you in prison as an accessory to his kidnapping and murder!" the desperation in her voice had vanished replaced by anger and venom.

"You can't do that," both shock and panic was rising in her.

"Watch me."

Faith raised her hand at Alexx but before it could make contact with Alexx face she managed to grab hold of it pushing it down and she spoke calmly "please I just want to find Ryan. Help me find him alive."

"He must mean a lot to you," she said almost as if it was a nationally fact instead of just her own opinion.

"I treat him as if he was my own."

"I'm sorry," she pulled her arm away as Alexx hold had relaxed. She turned and headed for her car again stopping once she reached it she turned her head back to Alexx. "Dad has him in the everglades at some hunting home or something. Tell him I'm sorry I couldn't help much before. Would you do that for me?"

Alexx didn't get a chance to answer before she continued opened her car door and started the engine. "I will. Don't worry I will."

**-End of Chapter -**

**Just to say I know nothing of Miami hospitals and I have no clued if they have a learning hospital. I'm sure they do since I've read something about it being policy or something for all hospitals to train new staff including students who are still in studies. **

**I'll be getting the nest chapter out in a week. Or if you're lucky by Wednesday. XX**


End file.
